Chiggi Beese II
Summary One of the universe's greatest, and most well known heroes, Chiggi Beese II has torn through many foes with his uncanny strength. Despite seemingly always being adventuring somewhere, he always makes time for his family and friends. Living a mostly nomadic lifestyle until recently, many people in many realms have heard the tales of the charismatic fighter. Biography Upbringing Chiggi Beese II is the biological son of Charles "Chiggi" Beese, and an unnamed stoneskin mother. Chiggi Beese II was born Febuary 11th during the events of "The Madness Void". Due to his father's disappearance, Chiggi was raised by his mother, and the rest of the River Stonemen in Stone Creek Village. As he never met his father, Chiggi's mother took it upon herself to educate him of his heritage. She told him how his father was a hero, who was respected by many of people in the kingdom. Hearing the tales of his father inspired him to train himself to become a hero like his father, even going so far as to replace his birth name, which still remains unknown, to "Chiggi" to match the nickname his father was given in his days as a hero. The End of the World Arc The Lost Gods Arc Seven years had passed since the events of "The End of the World" and Chiggi had since resumed his search for his father throughout the many realms. However, by this point, he had married Olivia de-Reigan, a descendant of the Reigan clan of monster hunters. The two had also bore a daughter they named Sophie. The Beese family built a house overlooking the location that used to be Stone Creek Village, and lived a peaceful life. For a long time, Chiggi believed that his days of combat were over. He had earned enough money during his time as a mercenary to the point where he would be able to support his family for the rest of their lives. However, fate had other plans in store. One morning, Chiggi awoke to see a letter in his mailbox. The letter was from an anonymous source, who informed Chiggi that he had a job, that only a hero of his caliber could do, and to report to the capital when he was ready. Beese packed his weapons, said his goodbyes to his family, and left for the capital, seeking a challenge. After reaching the capital, Chiggi was met with the Duke, who informed Beese of the mission. All that was told, was that there were strange magical occurrences happening in multiple provinces of the kingdom, and that Chiggi, along with Mael, Tye Tanium, and (Eric's Character) were the ones the Duke believed most capable to solving this issue. The new party set out immediately, and faced few issues until shortly reaching the High Elf Village. Upon arrival, the High Elves refused to let the party pass, as they didn't accept Artifical Constructs, like Tye Tanium, into their village. Needing through, but not willing to hurt anyone, Chiggi Beese brainstormed a solution, and challenged the elves to something he called, the "Ligma Ritual"